Emergency Wedding
by delphinea
Summary: AU. "Gue udah tau lo dari jaman lo masih sangek ngeliat cewek pake baju ketat—so, don't pretend to be cool in front of me." "Maafin aku, Ra. Sekarang... kamu mau nikah sama aku?" / Setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang, Naruto muncul di hadapan sahabat SMA-nya dan mengajaknya menikah.
1. I Met Him Again

**Emergency Wedding **

**Characters by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by delphinea **

**.**

**.**

**(**warning: AU, Out of Character, Informal languanges**)**

**.**

**.**

**Emergency Wedding **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**.**

Itu Naruto.

Gue nyaris nggak kenal kalau bukan karena rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang menurut gue atraktif. Dia berdiri dengan kemeja yang dilipat sesiku dan celana panjang hitam.

Saat itu pula, pandangan kami bertemu.

Naruto jalan ke arah gue dengan senyum segaris di wajahnya. Itu bukan senyum yang gue ingat. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia selalu tersenyum lebar—memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Ra, apa kabar?"

Gue menendang tulang keringnya dengan ujung Jimmy Choo yang baru gue beli beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kalau tak ingat harga sepatu ini, gue pasti udah melemparnya ke wajah cowok ini.

"Akh!"

Dia merintih kesakitan, mengelus-elus bagian kakinya yang barusan kutendang.

"Kenapa sih, Ra?"

Gue baru aja bakal memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangan—seperti kebiasaan gue sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kalau saja gue nggak ingat kalau kami sedang berapa di reuni sekolah. Dan tentu saja, rintihan Naruto tadi sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar kami.

"Lo masih nanya kenapa? Itu otak cuman dijadiin pajangan aja, ya?"

Gue akui, gue memang judes. Naruto tahu kok. Dia malah pernah bilang kalau gue adalah cewek paling cerewet nan pedas mulutnya. Tentu saja gue langsung mencubit perutnya setelah dia mengatakan itu.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Gue duga dia bakalan mengaduh dengan lebay lalu berlutut meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang dia hanya menghela napasnya?

Naruto yang _stay cool _setelah ditendang tulang keringnya? HELLAW! Ini cowok gak perlu jaga image-lah di depan gue.

Gue mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya, berniat berbisik.

"Gue udah tau lo dari jaman lo masih sangek ngeliat cewek pake baju ketat—_so, don't pretend to be cool in front of me_."

Naruto masih bergeming. Entah dia syok atau malah masih mencerna omongan gue. Dicatet, ya. Naruto punya rekor nilai paling rendah seangkatan kami dulu. Jadi, wajar aja sih.

"Jelasin dulu deh kenapa kamu nendang aku."

Oke, ini cowok makin minta ditabok ya. Tapi nggak ada gunanya gue nabok—tapi otaknya masih nggak gerak. Yang ada makin macet.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun ngilang, lo ngarepin gue jawab 'baik, kabar lo gimana?' pas lo tanya 'apa kabar, Ra?'" Nggak tau deh ini gue nyerocosnya kecepetan atau emang napas gue yang mulai memendek. Gue ngirup napas bentar.

"Enak banget ya lo ngilang—anjir, sepuluh tahun, _for Gucci's sake_!" Akhirnya umpatan keluar juga dari mulutku. "Trus tiba-tiba dateng dan nanyain kabar? How polite you are." Gue lanjut nyindir tanpa ampun.

Naruto yang daritadi mendengarkan dalam hening, kini malah memijat kepalanya dengan ekspresi aneh—nggak ngerti juga gue. Apa yang barusan gue bilang bikin dia stres? Perasaan udah pernah tiga tahun dia dengerin cerocosin gue tapi santai aja.

Gue menyadari makin banyak orang-orang yang menoleh ke kami—mungkin karena omelan serta makian tadi—jadi, kutarik tangannya ke arah balkon. Restoran ini memang punya pemandangan dari balkon yang cukup indah—sebuah taman luas dengan lampu warna-warni.

Oh, sekarang bukan saatnya menikmati pemandangan.

"Maafin aku, Ra."

Oke, gue baru sadar—ini cowok daritadi pake 'aku-kamu' ke gue. _The hell._ Entah karena udah terbiasa denger 'gue-lo' dari mulutnya, sekarang pas denger 'aku-kamu' jadi agak geli gitu ya.

"Tapi yang penting aku balik lagi, kan?"

Aku menghela napas kesal. Ini cowok nggak ngerti ya. Yang gue butuh itu alasan—_why he left without any notice_. Ya, kalau lo balik lagi sih, itu sih gue tau.

"Nanti aku bakal kasih tahu alasannya."

Oke. Naruto nggak mungkin lupa kalau gue benci kata 'nanti'. Jelas, gue maunya sekarang.

"Sekarang…,"

Gue masih diam natapin dia—pasti deh kening gue berkerut-kerut sekarang.

"Kamu mau nikah sama aku?"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: **

To be honest, I couldn't give up on this couple, bahkan setelah ngebaca ending Naruto (you don't know how long I've been hibernate to accept the truth)

Call me a fool, but I really do think that this couple is real. And that's the reason I comeback as a fanfiction writer. I need them to be real, even if in my fanfiction.

About the story, this is a very short for a chapter, but I hope you like it. And there's a reason for my writing style changing. I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Why He Left

**Emergency Wedding **

**Characters by Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story by delphinea **

**.**

**.**

**(**warning: AU, Out of Character, Informal languanges**)**

**.**

**.**

**Emergency Wedding **

**Happy reading! **

**.**

**.**

"Kamu mau nikah sama aku?"

Setelah gue nabok ini bocah pake Gucci—_hell, my new Gucci_—mau nggak mau gue akuin, gue tercengang. Jelas aja, gue terkejut.

Bayangin aja. Cowok ingusan yang lo kenal jaman SMA yang muncul setelah sepuluh tahun hibernasi—tiba-tiba ngajak gue nikah. Nggak bisa pelan-pelan apa bikin gue syok?

"Aku serius, Ra. Mau nikah sama aku nggak?"

Sekali lagi dia nanya kayak gitu, mungkin gue udah pelintir kali itu bibir.

"Ngaco lo, Nar. Becandanya nggak lucu, ah."

Entah dia belajar becandaan kayak gini dari mana atau selera humor gue yang nggak sampai sana—yang jelas, becandaannya kali ini garing abis.

_Marriage had been a sensitive topic to me. _Gue nggak bisa nyangkal, di umur yang udah ke dua puluh tujuh tahun—gue masih nggak ada niat buat nikah. Kontras dengan nyokap yang udah desak-desak mau nimang cucu.

Gimana coba cucu mau ditimang kalau anaknya aja masih nggak suka pacaran?

"Ra, _please, _nikah sama aku."

Sekarang dia malah mohon-mohon. Aduh, Nar. Mau entah gimana caranya nyokap gue bikin gue khilaf dan mau nikah, dari dulu gue nggak pernah kepikiran bakal nikah sama lo.

Tapi gimana ya, bilangnya? Kayaknya lo kebelet nikah banget.

_"Sorry_, Nar. Gue belum ada niat _married_."

Naruto menghela napasnya, kali ini benar-benar terdengar frustasi. Ini anak emang saking kebelet nikah atau gimana sih—sampe-sampe yang diajak nikahnya gue?

Ngeliat ekspresi kecewanya, nggak enak juga gue.

"Lo masih nggak mau ngasi tau gue alasan sepuluh tahun lo ngilang dan tiba-tiba muncul trus ngajak nikah?"

Naruto kelihatan nggak suka ditanyain itu—_like I care._ Yang penting, hari ini gue harus tahu alasannya. Enak aja, dia main ngilang gitu aja.

"Kamu masih lama di sini? Aku cerita sekalian aku anter pulang."

Cowok itu menyeret gue dari reuni tahunan membosankan ini. Kami nggak pamit ke siapa-siapa. Ino? Biarin deh, paling juga nanti diantar pulang sama Kiba atau Shika.

Nggak sampai lima menit, kami udah sampai di parkiran restoran. Dan lagi-lagi gue dikejutkan pas Naruto nyuruh gue masuk ke Porsche putih—oh, my baby! Gue akhirnya bisa ngerasain duduk di sebuah mobil Porsche.

Gue masih ngatur napas yang sesek karena kesenengan sampai gue liat interiornya. _How the hell a car could be this perfect? This Porsche is just my type. _

Dan akhirnya gue tersadar. Nabung sampe mati pun gue nggak bakal bisa bayar kredit nih mobil—ya kalau ada kreditnya.

"Ini mobil lo, Nar?" tanya gue, hati-hati.

Naruto menghidupkan mesinnya, lalu menangguk. Dia nggak tahu kalau telinga gue berasa dimanjain dengan suara mesin mobil ini yang... _how would I describe it? Wild?_

Sepanjang perjalanan, alih-alih nagih cerita tentang alasannya ngilang—gue malah sibuk nebak-nebak gimana Naruto bisa dapetin mobil sekeren ini.

Bisa aja, selama ngilang, Naruto kerja keras banget buat bisa jadi kaya—trus beli ini deh. Bisa juga, Naruto tiba-tiba ketemu Kakeknya yang rupanya konglomerat terus dibeliin ini itu. Bisa juga, Naruto menang undian di bank trus beli ini mobil.

Yang jelas, semua tebakan gue—rasanya nggak masuk akal. Nggak masuk akal kalau Naruto yang pemalasnya tingkat neraka lantai tujuh—trus tiba-tiba rajin dan mau kerja keras buat beli kayak ginian.

Nggak masuk akal juga kalau Naruto tiba-tiba jadi cucu konglomerat. Menurut gue, mukanya nggak ada keturunan-keturunan tajirnya—muka orang susah, iya kali.

Trus menang undian di Bank? Se-_lucky _apa sih Naruto bisa sampe menang undian kayak gituan?

"Ra."

Akhirnya manusia di sebelah gue ini bersuara juga Mungkin dia bosan nungguin lampu merah yang nggak kunjung menghijau.

Gue nggak jawab, cuman noleh. Itung-itung balas dendam karena dari tadi dia nyuekin gue.

"Gue nggak maksud pergi tanpa kabar waktu itu."

Entah gue yang baru sadar atau gimana—suara cowok ini berubah. Jadi berat-berat seksi gitu—nggak tau deh gimana deskripsiinnya. Yang jelas, suaranya sekarang lebih adiktif.

"Pas kelulusan, Nyokap gue meninggal."

Napas gue tertahan di hidung—lama.

"Bokap ngirim gue ke Turki, buat kuliah."

Gue masih natap dia nggak percaya. _How the hell can he tell me jokes like this? _

"Gue nggak ngabarin siapa-siapa, karena gue nggak pengen siapa-siapa tau."

Sekarang, nggak tau kenapa gue marah.

"Berentiin mobilnya sekarang."

Gue nggak mau Porsche ini jadi korban karena amukan gue.

Nggak ngerti lagi deh sama apa yang keluar dari mulut gue. Gue pengen banget menarik rambut Naruto sampai rontok tapi nggak tau kenapa ini lengan lemes banget.

Naruto menurut, dia memberhentikan Porsche ini di tepian jalan yang sepi.

"Nyokap lo ninggal, lo ke Turki dan lo nggak ngabarin gue? Jadi lo anggep gue apa selama tiga tahun, hah?!" Gue ngebentak dia.

Gue bisa lihat rahang cowok ini mengeras, entah karena dia marah atau gimana, _like I care._ Ini cowok benar-benar nggak tahu diri.

"Nggak ngerti gue, itu otak cuman dijadiin pajangan aja ya? Coba dipake mikir. Gue ini sahabat lo selama tiga tahun, Nar! Lo ngilang gitu aja—lo nggak tau gimana khawatirnya gue? Gue sempet ngira lo mati, Nar!

"Dan lo nggak bilang kalau Nyokap lo meninggal? Demi Tuhan—gue baru tau ini arti pertemanan kita, Nar!"

Gue nggak ngasi Naruto kesempatan ngomong. Yang jelas, gue langsung keluar mobil. Salah nggak sih, kalau gue mikirin nasib Porsche indah yang pintunya barusan gue banting tanpa perasaan?

Nggak, kan?

Duh, kesel gue.

Itu bocah juga kenapa nggak ngejar gue sih? HELAW. Masa iya gue harus jalan kaki sampai rumah? Kalau ketemu lagi, gue pastiin itu telinganya merah gue jewer.

Gue nggak abis pikir. Nyokapnya meninggal. Astaga, ini nyokapnya. Siapapun tau, Naruto sayang banget sama NYokapnya. Gue belum ketemu langsung sih, tapi dari cerita-cerita bocah itu, gue tau beliau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan Naruto menyayanginya.

Pasti Naruto terpukul banget pas Nyokapnya pergi gitu aja. .Pasti nggak ada yang ngehibur dia pas lagi sedih-sedihnya. Apalagi dia langsung dikirim ke Turki.

Gue berhenti ngelangkah selama sepersekian detik. Lalu kemudian berbalik arah, berlari.

Astaga. Betapa begonya gue baru sadar kalau yang cowok itu butuhkan sekarang cuman penghiburan—bukan omelan. Sahabat macam apa gue ini?

Gue masih lari. Gue masih berharap Porsche putih itu masih di situ. Selain gue mau minta maaf, gue juga belum puas ngerasain sensasi duduk di Porsche gelap itu.

_Call me norak or whatever._ Nanya dulu gue, udah pernah duduk di Porsche ini belum?

Bener kan, dugaan gue. Itu mobil masih di situ.

Gue langsung buka pintu mobilnya—kali ini dengan hati-hati. Ngerasa bersalah juga gue abis ngebantingnya tadi.

Wajar aja sih, Naruto terkejut ngeliat gue yang penuh peluh ini—tiba-tiba buka pintu mobilnya dan masuk lalu meluk pengemudinya.

"Maafin gue, Nar. Gue harusnya sadar kalau lo terpukul, tapi gue malah ngomelin lo."

Gue meluk Naruto dengan penuh haru. Nggak peduli deh, bau keti gue gimana abis lari-lari nggak jelas gitu. Yang jelas, gue harus nyampein ini.

Gue nggak nangis. Cuman sedih aja. Ngerasa bersalah aja.

Naruto juga cuman nepuk-nepuk punggung gue pelan.

Trus, kita pulang. Nggak ada percakapan berarti lagi abis itu.

Sampe akhirnya, Porsche ini mendarat di rumah gue.

Begitu gue keluar dari mobil, Naruto membuka kaca jendelanya, tersenyum. Cowok itu kayak mau ngomong sesuatu—tapi nggak jadi. Ya udah sih, gue juga nggak kepoan orangnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Oh, dia ngeliat Nyokap gue. Pantes nggak jadi.

Kalau bisa gue tendang, gue tendang balik lagi ini cowok masuk ke mobilnya. Buat apa coba dia keluar dan sok-sok ramah tamah sama Nyokap gue gitu? Aduh, ini sih bisa gawat.

"Nar, udah mau gelap nih. Balik gih," usir gue sambil tersenyum memelotinya. Naruto langsung paham—cepat-cepat dia pamit.

Nyokap gue, masih nggak rela Naruto pergi—narik cowok itu.

"Kok buru-buru sih, Naru? Jarang-jarang lho, Saku mau bawa calonnya ke rumah."

Nyokap gue….

Ini mukaku mau ditaro di mana, Ma?

"Ma, Naruto cuman temen, oke?"

"Jangan gitu, Saku. Nanti dia putus asa lho. Lagian kan kamu udah janji mau ngenalin calon ke Mama."

Aduuuh. Ini sampe rumah gue omelin deh Mama. Ini Naruto, Ma! Cowok ingusan yang dulu sering ke rumah minta makan dan main _game._ Ini Naruto yang ketauan nonton bokep di kamarku, Ma.

Naruto natap gue—meminta penjelasan mungkin. Dia ini kayak nggak tau pikiran emak-emak yang kebelet nimang cucu.

Dan tiba-tiba aja, Naruto nyahut omongan Nyokap.

"Maaf, Tante. Sakuranya belum siap nikah, mungkin. Tapi saya bisa nunggu kok."

_WHAT. THE. HELL. _

_This guy…. _

Pengen gue gampar ini cowok—sumpah. Kalau nggak ingat kalau tadi barusan maaf-maafan sama dia.

Gue tertawa canggung. "Lucu banget ya, candaannya Nar. Haha. Sekarang pulang, ya." Gue mendorong cowok itu masuk lagi ke mobilnya. Naruto tersenyum puas menatap Nyokap gue yang kegirangan.

Gue ngedudukin itu cowok di kursi kemudi, masang _seat belt_-nya, lalu mencubit perutnya tanpa ampun. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Sekali lagi, gue ngebanting pintu Porsche yang sedetik kemudian bikin Naruto melotot.

Mobil itu lalu melaju pelan—meninggalkan gue dan Nyokap di halaman rumah. Nyokap gue masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Naruto, liat Nyokap gue sekarang. Senyumnya udah sampe mau ke telinga tuh.

"Saku," panggil Nyokap. Gue cuman ngegumam jutek.

"Kamu apain dia di mobil sampai teriak gitu?"

_What._ Gue salah denger atau gimana nih?

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, ya. Nggak sadar tempat dan waktu."

Nyokap gue melenggang pergi dengan sambil tertawa kecil.

Gue ngerasa kepala gue udah mau pecah. Hari ini banyak banyak cobaan gue.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

H-14 to national examination. Nggak tau kenapa makin deket UN, makin males belajar. Malah pusing mikirin prom ntar gimana. (_lol, that's so me_)

For this chapter, I really hope you like it. Looking foward to your feedbacks. :)


End file.
